Talk:The Lost MC
Deletion Bold text'Why is this article being put as deleted.Its a gang that has made an important appearance in GTA IV and there is no reason for this to be up for deletion.-User:BloodyGTA :Agreed. I see no reason for this article to be deleted. I'm sure, with time, it can be expanded and improved upon. At this point in time, I believe it should stay. --Aussiebushmatt 18:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::I also agree. I have removed the template accordingly. 'Eganio''Talk'' 21:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm,I agree as well.-HuangLee Merge Well there are apparently two identical pages... one titled "The Lost Brotherhood" and the other simply titled "Lost Brotherhood." One contains the gang box already and the other doesn't... I suggest deleting the one without the gang box.-User:Mafioso86 :NOT delete. MERGE! That's why I added . The difference is that one gets ALL the content from BOTH and the other redirects. If no one does the merge, I will when I have more time. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I agree.Let's merge the pages-HuangLee :Merge complete! but which title should we use? Are they called The Lost Brotherhood in game, or are they just the Lost Brotherhood. (there is a difference here if you can understand how I used the bold and italics to set tone). Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) The Lost MC ???? Where does the MC stand for ? it wont stand for mee (MC_JP) haha :)? :Motorcycle club?--spaceeinstein 21:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Think about it a little will you...geez. It obviously stands for Motorcycle Club! I mean Motorcycle Club, MC...it's fairly obvious! William Patterson 11:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Template I can't fix it, but the template for the infobox is kinda messed. After the chinatown wars entry under games, the infobox displays | |}}. I don't have the know how as to fixing it, so I thought I'd let someone who does know, know. Mc hammark 18:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. -- Master Sima Yi 18:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Broker @Orto Dogge, I understand what you mean, but if you put Broker behind Alderney, people will assume that it is a Liberty City gang, with Alderney being in Liberty City too. But Alderney isn't in Liberty City. And people should know that, imo. I think there should be a distinctive (?) difference. Maybe put it like this?: Alderney Liberty City (Broker) And do I make it less exact? I think it's more exact the way I did it. That is entirely your opinion. -- Master Sima Yi 19:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I met you in this wiki before and I had an opportunity to notice, that you are very good person and add only right edits. I am agree with you and if you care about geographical knowledges of users - I don't wanna stop you. This variant you offered (Alderney/ Liberty City (Broker)) is good for both of us, but I want to ask you to check out Johnny's patches. One of them says, that he is member of TLMC Liberty. So I don't think, that your specification is really necesarry. Also, specification about accessory Broker to LC is obvious and isn't necesarry too. But, just as I said before, I respect you a lot and if you think, that your edit is important - add it without my permission this time. :))) --Orto Dogge 19:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, first of all, thanks :). Second, I think that is just shows TLMC Liberty because Alderney is mostly referenced to as being a part of Liberty City, just like Alderney's real-life counterpart, which isn't a part of New York either, but is counted among New York's metropolitian area. I think if we just keep it at my suggestion, we'll all be fine. It can be changed anytime if necessary :). -- Master Sima Yi 20:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well Alderney is an entirely independent state so really Johnny's chapter should have been wearing Alderney territory patches. I was a little disappointed that they weren't. One little fact that proves Alderney is clearly a separatestate is the prison, Alderney STATE Correctional Facility. Surely I wasn't the only one to notice that little hint. But yes, Alderney City and its boroughs could be considered part of the Liberty City metropolitan area due to the very close proximity of the two cities, despite the fact that there is a state border between them...technically. William Patterson 11:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Affiliations The Uptown Riders aren't allies with The Lost. If you see members of the Uptown Riders, they will still attack Johnny if they feel threatened or are attacked. Also, the Gunthugs don't neccesarily have to be allies. They don't 'help' The Lost when The Lost is attacked in GTA IV. If you just fire a shot while in their territory, they will start attacking you anyways. The Lost play no part in it. -- Master Sima Yi 06:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Gunthugs are allies of The Lost, in the Lost and Damned they are anyway. If Johnny gets into a fight they will rush to his aid often pursuing his attackers even when you leave the area. As for the Uptown Riders, no I don't think the club itself are allies of The Lost, just Malc and DeSean. William Patterson 11:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Brotherhood I can't really understand why the Lost is called "The Lost Brotherhood". The Angels of Death are also a brotherhood, as you can hear them call each other "brothers". I think it's unnecessary to put the "Brotherhood" part there as I am under the impression that an MC is always a brotherhood. -- Master Sima Yi 08:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Agreed. The article should be titled "The Lost MC," the gang had a variety of names in the game, but that is what's on the logo and on the patches("TLMC"). In 1% bike gangs it's almost a standard to put "MC" behind your gangs nickname. It doesn't say "TLBMC" or "The Lost Brotherhood MC." On a side note, my favorite name for the gang came from the LCPD data base, and that was "The Lost OMG" for The Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang.D16x 08:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why is that your favorite? Because you also automatically read it as "The Lost Oh My Gosh" like I do? XD Anyways, the Lost constantly call themselves "The Lost MC" and never "The Lost Brotherhood". As being a brother is the whole point of being in a motorcycle club, can a mod move this to "The Lost Motorcycle Club", and do the same thing for the Angels of Death and the Uptown Riders? -- Master Sima Yi 08:47, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, exactly! I picture the cops going "It's The Lost OMG OMG OMG run!!!" The only time they're referred to as a Brotherhood that I can recall(having issues with M$'s content licenses preventing me from playing the games without freezing, unfortunately cannot give first hand reference on all instances, so grain of salt when I say this) is when Billy gives the "Through this Brotherhood we can give pain the finger" speech. I don't think the Uptown Riders should be referred to as an MC, even though they are, Malc states something along the lines of they don't think of themselves like that. The real life MC they're based on, The Ruff Ryders, also don't refer to themselves as a Motorcycle Club. Most people who ride import bikes, actually, refer to their crews as "Riders." Do agree Angels of Death should, though. It's also on their logo. "Angels of Death MC Liberty"D16x 19:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Vehicles Do they use any CARS for their vehicles or only motocycles? IlyenaFan 13:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah. In missions and cut-scenes The Lost MC uses Slamvans, Terry Thorpe even owns one. The Angels of Death use Gang Burritos in missions and gang-wars and occasionally Slamvans. William Patterson (talk) 03:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Los Santos chapter? I see in the trivia section that someone has added that a van bearing The Lost MC logo can be seen in one of the GTA V trailers. I'm off to check out the trailer to see if it really is there but it would be awesome if it was. That would mean that The Lost didn't collapse after the Lost and Damned and perhaps simply relocated to Los Santos, which would be a nice touch by Rockstar. That still leaves the fate of Johnny and the others in question though as well as who leads the new chapter. Very nice! Enigma24 (talk) 21:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Enemies? Street Gangs? How are they enemies? In The Lost and Damned, you are member of The Lost. And It's not a street gang. Who started that one? Since when have they become a street gang? Fuck..... : I agree, they aren't a street gang. Just a poor edit from someone who doesn't understand the concept of a street gang. Motorcycle club, street gang - two very different things. Enigma24 (talk) 21:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Re Yes, they are enemies and street gangs. *As seen in the GTA V's trailer, The Lost MC are enemies to the protagonist Trevor. *The Lost MC seen on the streets so they are street gangs. Kingrhem talk 19:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well I agree with your first point there. They are enemies, or at least a rival group, in GTA V as seen in one of the trailers with Trevor bashing one over the head with a baseball. Now if you like someone your not going to hit them over the head with a bat are you? But I don't agree with your second statement, about The Lost MC being a street gang and I will continue to remove your edits saying as such. The Lost is a motorcycle club, not a street gang. They ride motorcycles, sure they're seen loitering around on the street but does that make them a street gang? A street gang is one that is most active on the streets, like the North Holland Hustlers or the Ballas from San Andreas. The Lost MC isn't a street gang just because some of their members happen to stand around on the streets from time to time. Hell, the mafia members do that and would you call the Pavano Family a street gang? No, no you wouldn't! And why did you start your own thread instead of simply replying to the one above? Big noting yourself are we? Enigma24 (talk) 21:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Lost MC Chapters Some people keep altering the name of Liberty chapter to Alderney chapter, and the name of the Los Santos chapter to San Andreas chapter. There is no evidence for the Alderney name, and most of the main members of the Lost we see in TLAD wear rockers saying Liberty, including Johnny. Here is a picture of Jason Michaels that illustrates this. The bikers from Acter and Broker are both part of the same chapter, which covers the Liberty City metropolitan area - which also includes the parts of Alderney seen in the game. Hence the use of the name Liberty. As for the one people keep calling the San Andreas chapter, its name is actually the Los Santos chapter. You can see this by looking at members of the Lost in V, such as Clay Simons. Again, this is because they are based in the Los Santos area, even when they are not literally in the city of Los Santos. --SawyerDN (talk) 03:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) How do we know they have chapters on the East Coast and the Midwest? I imagine after The Lost and Damned and Chinatown Wars that the Liberty chapter would have disbanded. Does anyone have proof? Enigma24 (talk) 22:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Relationship with Trevor In mission "Nervous Ron" Trevor comments they no longer have to pay a bunch of idiots to stand around in leather sniffing engine fumes. Does this imply Trevor paid money to The Lost before taking over their business in the main storyline?1sonnyforelli (talk) 03:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't think GTA V's storyline goes that deep into it, but Trevor used to do business with them, so I don't know. Snugeez (talk) 03:24, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Move request This page needs to be renamed The Lost Motorcycle Club. It is because the title of an article should indicate the complete meaning of an acronym. The term The Lost MC can be used as an alternate term for the gang. It does not automatically mean that if The Lost MC is the name written on their logo that it has to be the name of the gang too. : Previously discussed. Tha answer now, as it was then, is "No". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:23, September 17, 2017 (UTC)